Lost
by ArcticWolf003
Summary: Connor falls through an Anomaly fifteen years into the future. The Anomaly closes and traps him there. The future is bleak and chocked full of surprises good and bad. How will Connor return to his time and fix things for the future?
1. Over the Edge

**A/N: **This is my first Primeval fic, so be gentle with the reviews please. I hope you enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters except for one who shall be introduced in a later chapter.

**Abby and Conner's Flat-**

Connor Temple concentrated on the ceiling fan blades as they slowly rotated above the dark room he called his own. The clock on the night stand next to his bed radiated 5:43 a.m. in bright red. He lay motionless reveling in the actions that had taken place earlier that night; he smiled and turned his head to stare at the petite blond sharing the bed with him. He couldn't think of any where else in the world he'd rather be than with the woman he'd just shared himself with.

Abby stirred and opened her eyes to Connor's staring back, she glanced quickly at the clock then back at him, "Good morning," she whispered with a smile in the dark.

Connor smiled back, "How'd you sleep?" he whispered back, knowing she had slept soundly for several hours.

Before she could reply, both of their cell phones went off to a call from Danny.

"Hello?" Connor answered.

"We got one," Danny said.

"Anything come through?" Connor asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Not that we can tell, but you better get down here incase something does," Danny said.

"Be there in a bit," Connor said with a sigh. He turned to Abby who had commenced to crawl out of his bed. She wrapped the large sheet around her torso, as she walked through the door; she turned around and smiled at him then disappeared to the living area of the flat that they shared.

**Anomaly Location-**

Connor and Abby arrived at the top of a cascading cliff swarming with A.R.C. patrol and the rest of the team. The sky was clear and just starting to light up from the sun rise; Connor looked around but didn't see anything, "What's going on? Where's the Anomaly?" He asked walking up to Danny who motioned them to follow him to the edge of the cliff, he pointed over the edge at a large ball of what looked like floating shards of glass surrounding a bright yellow light.

"It appeared about an hour ago, so far no reports of anything unusual," Becker explained walking up behind them, "But that doesn't mean anything, we could be dealing with an infected mosquito or something like that."

"I think if anything came through we'd know about it by now," Abby said shoving each of her hands in either pocket on the butt of her jeans.

"Just to be sure though, we should probably lock it," Connor announced stepping past Becker as he searched for the Anomaly Locking Mechanism.

"I'll help," Abby chimed as she followed him. A group of A.R.C. workers unloaded a large machine from the back of one of the surrounding vans and placed it, where Connor instructed, at the edge of the cliff face. Connor immediately got to work on powering it up.

Abby leaned in close at he worked on it, "I had fun last night," she said in a low whisper so only Connor could hear.

A smile spread across Connor's face, he turned toward her so their lips were nearly touching, "So did I," he said. The Anomaly Locking Mechanism beeped causing him to look up, "Ready!" he announced. He hesitantly looked over the edge of the cliff to line the machine up with the Anomaly. Feeling slightly dizzy and unsure about how safe it was to be that close to the edge, he quickly backed away from what he assumed would be his impending doom, causing several rocks to fall, and took Abby with him.

He grabbed the remote control and moved to press the button when a rather large bird landed on the end of the machine causing it to look away from its target. "C'mon!" Connor protested throwing his arms wide to show his disapproval. The bird, looking like it had completed its purpose of landing on the machine, flew away.

"Just go fix it," Danny suggested, everyone looked at Connor as if it were his job.

"Why's everybody gotta look at me?" He griped. Knowing he would never win this argument, he hesitantly approached the edge of the cliff to re-align the machine with the Anomaly.

He approached the cliff edge very slowly, there were several loose rocks that he knew might jar loose causing him to slip and fall. Abby joined him, she held on to his right arm as his left arm reached for the end of the machine to re-align it. It re-aligned quite easily; they both backed away from the loose rocks and headed back to join the others.

The large bird flew at Connor as if angered and proceeded to peck and claw at his head. Connor shielded his face and tried to shoe the bird away, unaware that he was backing to the edge of the cliff. "Get off!" He yelled as he swatted.

"Stand still!" Becker yelled to Connor as he lined up his site with the bird and pulled the trigger. But it was too late, as the bird was hit with the bullet from Becker's gun; Connor fell over the edge of the cliff.

"Connor!" Abby yelled rushing to the edge, hoping to look over and see Conner hanging from a protruding root or rock. He was not hanging from a protruding root or rock; he was also not falling to his death. She watched as he disappeared through the Anomaly, which fluxed and disappeared as soon as he was through. Abby was ready to jump over the edge after him, but was held back by Becker who pulled her away from the edge.

Abby's heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and rolled over by a steam roller then eaten by a T-Rex. How would she live without Connor, the man she had confessed her love to the night before? She knew she would never love anyone with the same intensity she loved him with. She was unsure if she'd ever love again.


	2. Pain

**A/N:** Ok, so I've decided to write every even chapter from Connors point of view in the future, and every odd chapter from Abby's point of view in the past. That's the best way I know how to write it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or any characters except for my original characters.

Connor slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt a pulse of pain shoot through his temple, he groaned in agony as he realized the pain was not just in his head but all over.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok," a female voice calmed, she placed a hand on his forehead to try to calm him. His vision was blurred and unstable, but even if he could see straight the room he was in was unfamiliar to him. The girl had short brown hair from what he could tell, and she looked quite young, probably in her mid-teens. "Mum, he's awake!" she yelled over her shoulder to the next room. The noise made his head pulse even more causing him to convulse in slight agony.

His eyes were closed from the pain, and his ears were ringing, but he could still hear slightly. Someone, he assumed was her mother, walked in and a moment later he felt a prick in his arm. Cool fluid filled his body, almost immediately the pain started to subside and he drifted into a deep sleep.

_"Connor!" Abby yelled as she reached over the edge to grab his hand._

Connor jerked awake, his head no longer hurt, but that didn't say much about the rest of his body. He felt like he had been pelted with boulders and other large objects which cause tremendous pain and agony.

His vision was more stable now so he could make out the room which was lit by a single ceiling fixture that would flicker every so often, and barely gave off any light; the walls were lined with broken cabinets and cluttered counters. The floor was covered in dirt and tracks from people coming and going. The bed he lay upon felt as if it had been stuffed with blankets to try and make it softer, but only added to his discomfort.

The door opened, causing him to turn his head which sent a slight jolt of pain down his neck and spine. A woman walked in and stood just inside the door so she was still in the shadows, "Try not to move too much," she said. Connor recognized the voice, the sweet voice he would wait for every morning as he climbed out of his bed, the voice that sent chills down his spine and put butterflies in his stomach, the voice that had called his name as he careened over the cliff to what he thought was his death.

He looked at her silhouette in the doorway and became confused, the owner of the voice had long shoulder length hair as opposed to the short spiky hair he loved so much, "Abby?" The words forced their way out of his throat causing it to burn slightly.

The woman walked forward into the light and grabbed a glass of water sitting on a makeshift side table; she helped him lean forward so he could take a sip of the refreshing liquid. In the dim light Connor could see that it was Abby, but it wasn't the Abby he knew. Her blond hair was in long locks, her smooth hands were rough and callused as they held him up, and a scar ran across the bridge of her nose.

Connor was confused for a moment, and then he remembered seeing Abby's face disappear as the light from the Anomaly enveloped him. He realized that the Anomaly must have lead to a near future and he was seeing an older version of the woman he loved.

"Hello Connor," she said as she looked at him, tears welled in her eyes, but did not spill over. She placed the now empty glass of water back on the table then leaned in slowly and hugged him. No matter how much pain he was in, it all left him when she put her arms around him. "I thought I would never see you again," she said quietly into his shoulder. She held on as tight as she could without causing him anymore pain than he was already in, she never wanted to let him go.

"Mum?" a voice quietly asked from the doorway. Abby released him from the hug and turned around.

"What is it Conny?" she asked as she wiped the unwept tears from her eyes.

"He's back," Conny replied.

"I'll be there in a bit," Abby said back then watched her she left the doorway.

"Mum?" Connor asked a little hurt. His voice was a little better now so there was no burn when he spoke.

Abby turned back to look at him, her eyes averted to the floor, then stood, "I'll be right back," she said and exited the room leaving him alone.

The pain that had been forgotten suddenly returned, he lay back down to try to ease it, but it continued to get worse. The place in his chest where his heart should be residing felt empty and torn. Abby, _his _Abby had a daughter, and he knew she wasn't his.


	3. Late

**A/N: **Ok, so this is Abby after Connor goes through the Anomaly. It's a little angsty, but who wouldn't be after they watched the person they loved fall over a cliff and into a portal to another time probably to never see them again?

Please R&R much appreciated ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters accept for my original characters.

Abby lay curled up in the tear stained sheets of Connor's bed. It had been three days since the accident, "The day the world ended" as she thought of it, and she hadn't left the flat. She spent most of her time curled up in his bed, the only time she spent out of it was when she had to feed Rex, Sid, and Nancy. She was a recluse to the world because to her there was no world anymore, there was nothing to look forward to everyday like there had been; no wonderful, dimpled smile from a cute, brown headed genius to lift her mood; no soft touch that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end, no ringing laugh that made her knees go weak; nothing.

After it happened she had blamed Becker for not shooting a few seconds earlier than he had, she had yelled at him, called him a stupid idiot, and eventually slapped him. He had stood there and taken her wrath, he knew she was feeling pain and nothing he could say would make her feel any less hurt. She had fallen to the ground and wept while everyone around was silent, after a moment Becker had leaned down to comfort her. She didn't understand how he could feel compassion for her after what she had just done to him. He sat next to her on the ground, with his arms around her, and cradled her as he shushed her crying. She never knew this side of him existed.

Lester had suggested she take a period off work to grieve for the loss, but she refused and insisted they figure out a way to reopen the Anomaly and go through to get him. Danny explained that even if they had the power to reopen it there was a little to no chance that Connor would still be alive once they went through. She yelled at him for not caring or wanting to at least try, he was also slapped in the end.

She realized that her emotions seemed to have a tight grip on her that caused her to go on uncontrollable tirades; she had eventually accepted Lester's mourning period, and had not left the flat in three days.

….

The clock on the bedside table glowed 6:00 p.m. She stared at it waiting for it to read 6:01 p.m. but it seemed as if it were stuck and unmoving, time had stopped and it was killing her even more. A gurgling pain in her stomach made her lose her concentration, she groaned and sat up, but that just made it worse. It seemed to be traveling up her throat and she knew that if she didn't make it to a bathroom she would have a horrible mess to clean up.

Jumping out of the bed she charged her way to the bathroom barely making it before she spilled the contents of her stomach in the ceramic bowl. She hugged the bowl tightly imagining that if she let go she would fall in and disappear forever.

Rex, her pet flying lizard, glided into the bathroom and landed on the tank of the toilet and started chirping at her in concern. Abby looked up at him as she tore a handful of toilet paper from the roll. She froze when she saw the calendar on the wall behind the prehistoric lizard. She stood and moved Rex to the sink then took a closer look at it. The day before was circled in red ink, the day that she had been prepared for every month since she turned eleven, the day that hadn't happened _this_ month. Her breathing became shallow; she could feel her insides rising up her throat once more which she released into the ceramic bowl just below her.

…

Abby sat on the floor of the bathroom clutching her forehead with one hand, and holding a white plastic wand with the other. She was filled with disbelief, fear and slight joy as she waited for the result to appear on the tiny screen of the wand. Her heart skipped a beat, then stopped beating all together as she watched a small pink cross appear where she hoped there would be a blue line.

It had taken her two days to get up the nerve to leave the house and buy a test, at first she had tried to convince herself that the reason she was late was because her body was so distraught over losing Connor, but things like that don't happen.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, tears started pouring out of her eyes. The two small Diictodons, Sid and Nancy, and the lizard Rex tried to comfort her by nuzzling her softly. A smile crept across her face, she opened her arms and hugged the trio, kissing them each one at a time. "I'm gonna be a mum," she told them.


	4. Gossamer

**A/N: **Alrighty then… if you read the last two chapters then you have come to the conclusion that Conny is Abby and Connor's daughter, but Connor doesn't know that yet, and he will continue to not know till I say so…

Also, this chapter is slightly short.

Please R&R, it really helps me know what I could do better in my writing ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters except for Conny… so far.

….

"Alright, let's take a look at these wounds," Abby said as she slowly began to unravel the blood stained gossamer from his chest, her daughter began unraveling from around his left arm.

Connor studied both women and realized that Conny was the spitting image of Abby as he had known her. Her petite figure, short spiky hair, beautiful smile, soft hands, and the grungy style. He winced as the last of the gossamer was peeled from his flesh.

"Do you remember what happened?" Conny asked him.

"The last thing I remember before waking up here was disappearing through the Anomaly," he explained. He looked at the women realizing they knew how he had gotten in the shape he was in. "What happened?" he quarried.

Both of them hesitated a moment, then Abby spoke, "I watched as you appeared through the Anomaly… you fell into a cluster of trees on your way down… you were just barely alive when I got to you."

Suddenly Connor remembered his spine coming into contact with the first tree branch then the second which had hit his head and knocked him out. Coming back to the present, he noticed Abby's eyes tear up. She had been in just as much pain as she watched him fall. "How long was I out before I woke up?" He asked.

"Two days, then two days after we sedated you." it was Conny that spoke that time, she looked at her mother in slight confusion of the tears, but didn't say anything.

So he had been out for four days, and after being barely alive he seemed to be doing quite well. He guessed that the medicine of this time was much more advanced than in his. He looked around the dingy room they were in and a question hit him, "Where are we?" he asked.

Abby started wrapping his chest in a new roll of gossamer, "The A.R.C.," she said hesitantly. She saw the confusion on his face, "Two years ago the A.R.C was attacked by… Was attacked," she said choosing her words carefully. "The A.R.C. was destroyed mostly except for certain areas as you can see. Everyone was hunted down, Danny, Becker, Lester, even Jenny and Sarah… Becker survived, and as you've gathered so have we." She explained not looking him in the eyes. He realized she hadn't looked him in the eyes since the night before, when he had asked about Conny being her daughter.

"This part of the building is underground, everything above us is collapsed and the only way in or out is hidden," she continued.

Conny had re-gossamered his left arm, and moved around the makeshift bed to get his right one, she was silent as she listened to her mother tell the stranger of what happened. She understood that he was her mother's friend, and that he had disappeared before she was born, but what she couldn't understand is why her mother was so emotional over him, she had never seen her this distraught whenever someone else was hurt, not even her father.

"Conny, can you go get some food for him, I'm sure he's starving," Abby said putting a hand on her shoulder. Conny nodded and swiftly left the room.

Connor watched as she left then waited a few seconds before asking the question currently on his mind, "How old is she?"

"Fifteen," Abby replied, "I worry about her every day… she reminds me so much of her father."

He hesitated at the last comment, "She looks just like you," he said softly. Slight pain tinged the spot where she finished wrapping the gossamer, he winced slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said retreating slightly.

"Its fine," he said, she still wouldn't look at him, and he couldn't stand it, she was torturing him by keeping him from doing the one thing he wanted to do... look in her beautiful blue eyes. He reached up to her chin and turned her to look at him, she didn't resist; they both smiled as their gazes met.

Conny walked around the corner and stood in the doorway, Abby looked away, "Thank you dear," she said clearing her throat and reaching up to move a wild piece of hair out of her face. Conny brought the tray of food she carried in, and handed it to her mother, then left not taking her eyes off Connor.

The plate of food was not even filled: a small dollop of chunky mashed potatoes, a piece of what looked like stale bread, and a single tiny piece of meat. He was going to ask why there wasn't more, but he felt like it would be rude to ask. Abby took the bent fork on the tray and scooped a bit of potato onto it, she held it up for him to open his mouth and ingest.


	5. Locker 27

**A/N:** Ok so in this chapter Abby is working again… and I'm introducing another original character who I hope you will like ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or any of the characters except for my original characters.

….

Abby entered the A.R.C., and was immediately greeted by several big smiles. "Good morning," a few of people said, she half smiled at them as she passed. It had been two months since her first bout of morning sickness, since then she only had it ever so often, and at the worst times.

…

When her mourning period had ended she had gone directly to Lester and told him of what had happened. She told him that she would work in the field as long as she could, but she didn't want to put herself in harms way so as not to damage herself or the new being growing inside of her. Lester had agreed, but just as an extra measure he had managed to bring Jenny Luis back to work for them in the event Abby couldn't work on site.

Everyone had been slightly shocked when she first told them, but they warmed up to the idea quickly, and showed their support. People treated her differently now too, as if she were made of a rare crystal or glass. Doors were opened and closed for her, people stepped aside when she walked by and there were awkward silences when she walked into the room. She disliked it.

When the team was at an Anomaly, Danny and Jenny would treat her like a small child and try to keep her from getting too close. Becker on the other hand was the only person that treated her like she was normal; she was able to talk to him about anything and everything that came to her mind. He treated her normal, but he still used caution when there was a dangerous creature involved.

When she had begun to show, Lester insisted that she work inside the A.R.C. so as not to slow anyone down. She threw a small fit, threw up, and then grudgingly agreed. She disliked being cooped up in a building all the time and yearned for the adventure she knew the others were having. Most of the time she would go to the lab Connor used to work in and sit for hours on end just remembering.

…..

After getting through all the "Good mornings" and "Hellos", Abby made her way to the locker room to put her coat away. It had begun to turn cold out so everyone was dressing warmer, they were also making sure she had many layers on before she went out so she wouldn't catch the flu and make the baby sick.

The locker room was empty except for a single man person standing in the center with a confused look on his face. "Can I help you?" She asked as she slipped off her jacket and placed it in her locker. She studied him as she walked toward him; his hair was short, bright red, and spiked in the front; he wore a white short sleeved t-shirt with a pinstripe vest over it and baggy jeans. The vest made her think of Connor and she hesitated a moment before approaching him completely.

He turned to her and smiled, "Yeah, I'm just looking for locker number 27," he said in a heavy Irish accent, he reached up and scratched his head. Abby froze when he told her the locker number; it was Connor's locker; why would he be looking for Connor's locker.

"Can I ask why?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm supposed to use it to put my stuff in," he explained. He noticed the tremble in her voice and her cheeks turning red, "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worried that he had.

Before she could reply Danny walked in, "Abby, Lester wants us in his office," he said then stopped as he saw the red headed man. She turned to him; her eyes were full of sadness and hurt. Danny looked at her then back at the man who seemed to be confused at the situation. Danny held out his hand to Abby who took it without hesitation, and lead her out of the room, only glancing back for a moment at the man.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her as they entered Lester's office; everyone, except for Lester who was absent from the room, turned to them as they walked in and immediately became concerned.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"Are you alright?" Becker asked looking ready to attack the next person he saw. She told them she was fine and that nothing had happened but they didn't listen until she had calmed down.

Lester walked in, behind him was the redheaded man Abby had met earlier, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the newest member of the team, Nolan Grace," he motioned to the newcomer. Nolan hesitated when he received a cold look from Danny that was followed by the other two in the room. Lester didn't seem to notice the tension that quickly settled in the glass walled office, "He is our new science guy; he knows everything about prehistoric creatures and is a genius when it comes to solving problems."

Nolan nodded and took this as a chance to apologize for what he didn't know he had done, "Listen, I'm real sorry if I said something wrong earlier," he said looking not only at Abby but at the whole lot of them.

Becker was about to speak up, but Abby beat him to it, "Locker 27 belonged to Connor Temple," she said holding back tears as they formed in her eyes, she placed a hand on her swollen stomach, a habit she had gained whenever Connor's name was mentioned. Nolan still looked confused.

"Connor Temple disappeared through an Anomaly two months ago… he was the person you're taking the place of, and her boyfriend," Lester explained when no one else said anything. Becker put a hand on her Abby's shoulder in support of her current re-emergence of sadness.

Nolan cringed when he heard the last of what Lester said, "Oh God!" his hand flew to his forehead, "I'm soo sorry," he said begging for forgiveness.


	6. Walking and Talking

**A/N: **Ok, so in this chapter something is mentioned that plays into the future that existed in the show; where everything was in total ruin. Hope that doesn't give too much.

This chapter is the longest soo far, I kinda got carried away with it, but I don't think you guys will mind lol

Please R&R much appreciated ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters except for the characters I created.

…

Connor carefully slipped on a pair of old baggy jeans, his legs weren't in as bad a condition as the rest of him, but they were bruised and needed room to breath; he pulled a dingy, white, short sleeve-t over his head with slight difficulty. The clothes he had worn the day he fell through the Anomaly, nearly a month ago, were torn and stained with blood so Abby had given him these temporarily.

He had been confined to the one room nearly the whole time because his legs were too weak for him to walk on and there were no wheel chairs available, Abby had been helping him regain strength, she hated seeing him just sit there every day.

"Ready?" she asked turning around not caring if the answer were no. Connor smiled and nodded. "Good, we can go see everyone else," she held out her hand for him to take which he did happily.

Lights flickered as they walked down the hall; the walls were covered in dust and soot from what looked like a fire. They passed through a drape of plastic over the door at the end of the hall causing Connor to gasp from a pungent odor that filled the room. "What's that smell?" he couldn't help but ask.

Abby looked at his face and an embarrassed grin spread across hers, "Sorry about that, we only get to bathe when every once in a while," she explained.

"Why do you smell so good then?" he asked looking at her as he tried to ignore the aroma.

She smiled, "I have a secret reason for that," she said.

Looking around the room Connor felt slightly heart broken, there were makeshift tents for private living quarters which seemed to be slightly too small for the people living in them. A woman sat just outside of one cradling a crying baby. A large fire in the center of the room told him it was for everyone to share in keeping warm, and for cooking. There were no lights in this part, not even flickering ones, everyone had their own lanterns or personal torches that they had found or brought with them.

"Who are all these people?" he asked softly.

"They're survivors," Abby replied. Connor looked at her quizzically. "Do you remember those bat-like creatures we fought from the future? The ones that used echo location?" Connor nodded. "They started appearing just after the A.R.C. was attacked. Those of us who survived here started bringing in survivors from outside," her face went blank as she remembered.

Connor's heart sped up at the mere mention of the creatures; they had always scared him even though he had held up a façade in front of Abby. He remembered the last time he had seen them, when he, Danny, and Abby had gone to the ruined future to stop Helen from completing her task of killing off the Human species. A shudder ran down his spine.

Abby noticed his shudder, "It's ok, they can't find us here," she said comfortingly.

A realization occurred to Connor, how had she been able to find him falling through the Anomaly if those creatures were out there hunting? How did she even know the Anomaly had opened? Looking around he didn't see any sort of detecting device or radio that would get distorted from its appearance. "How did you find me?" he asked. "With those things out there I highly doubt you were out on an evening stroll." His breathing was becoming shallow, a sign that he needed to rest. Abby lead him to a spot near the fire and used her self as a crutch as he descended to the floor.

"I still have an Anomaly detecting device," she told him. "I use it to find the Anomalies as they open and go through, I'm safe as long as the bat creatures don't follow me or hear me." She explained. "That's why I smell much nicer than everyone else; I find spots of water and freshen up. I also bring back bits of food to feed everyone else."

Connor was shocked that she would put herself in danger to get a good bath and fresh food, "What about the creatures on the other side of the Anomalies?" he asked.

"If there are creatures when I go through then I come back without anything, if the creatures follow me then they are attacked by the ones here." She spoke without worry and that worried Connor slightly.

"What if you go through and something like a gigantic carnivorous creature is staring you in the face? What if you can't come back?"

"Then that will be my fate, and thankfully nothing like that has happened or I wouldn't be here and neither would you." She said with a smile.

"Who else knows about the detector?" he asked.

"Just Conny, Becker, and… one other," she said, again choosing her words carefully. There was an awkward silence for a moment then she spoke again. "On the day you came through the Anomaly, I had no idea it would be the same one you went through that day I had to move you here quickly because all the noise the trees made as you fell, that's how I found you." She wrapped her arms around him in a way someone would do to the person they loved.

"Mum?" Conny walked up behind them, Abby released Connor and turned around. Conny looked hurt, like one would if their pet had just died, she turned and rushed off. Abby looked at Connor with a look that said she'd be right back, then stood and went after her.

…

Abby walked into a small room that had been designated as Conny's room. Her daughter was curled on a heap of blankets in the corner with her face buried in her knees, "Why do you treat him that way?" she asked her mother.

Abby was taken aback at the question, "I told you dear, we haven't seen each other in fifteen years," she said plopping down beside her daughter.

"You never treat dad like that, in all the year I've been alive I have never once seen you look at dad the way you look at him, or put your arms around him like that," she puffed. "When dad gets back he's going to be pissed," she said angrily.

Abby didn't know what to say; Conny had no idea that Connor was her real father and if she told her then that would just make things worse for the moment. "I'm sorry," was all she could make herself say.

Conny looked at her in slight disgust then in sympathy, "I just don't understand why he means this much to you, you've never talked about him or even mentioned him before he showed up." Abby listened and watched as her daughter ranted, she was literally amazed at how similar she was to him, her short brown hair, her dimples that showed up weather she smiled or not, her cute round face that just screamed he was her father. She leaned in and hugged her daughter cutting her off mid-sentence. Conny was a little shocked at the sudden burst of emotion from her mother who was usually so calloused over with her thoughts and feelings that she couldn't help but hug back.

"Listen, you're father and Becker should be back soon, so let's forget about all this," Abby said to her beautiful daughter.

…

As Connor waited by the fire for Abby's return, he watched the people, the "survivors" interact. To his left a small cluster of children played with what looked to be a tattered old football, they stood in a wide circle and kicking it from one to another. To his right the woman that had been trying to calm the crying baby had succeeded and was now folding dingy clothes that looked as if they hadn't been washed in several months. A little more to his right a group of men and women were sitting around a box playing cards and having a right good time. He wondered if he'd ever be able to adjust to this type of living.


	7. Understanding and Confusion

**A/N: **I think I'm becoming anxious about my own story, I know what's gonna happen, but I can't wait for it to lol. There are some points when I get to them and I wanna put it one way and it ends up completely different but for the better lol I love it ^^

Anyway… this chapter has a surprise I'm not sure if you'll like or not…

Please R&R much appreciated ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters except for my original ones

…..

Abby sat in the lab of the A.R.C. with her eyes closed remembering Connor and everything he was. Her hand drew spirals on her swollen belly as she reminisced. She enjoyed the seclusion she found in the lab, and how no one used it except for her and her thoughts; it was also the only place she could hide when she needed a place to rest her feet.

A clearing of someone's voice caused her to open her eyes and look at the room's portal. Nolan Grace stood in the open doorway holding a Ziploc bag of what looked like green slime. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked a little unsure of how she would react to his presence.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked unable to draw conclusions from the bag of mystery goo he was holding, her hand had stopped and was now resting in the center of her stomach.

He held out the bag for her to see then pointed at the table, "I need to use the microscope to analyze this," he said in his Irish accent. Abby reluctantly nodded. He waited a moment for her to stand and leave, but she continued to sit where she was, he was puzzled by this. He made his way to the side of the table opposite her; staring at anything but her face in the case he might get a cold look.

Abby watched him as he moved, he seemed skittish around her, and she realized it was because of the reception he had received his first day on the job. "I'm sorry," she said softly. He paused from what he was doing, "About the way you've been treated," she continued, "It's not your fault."

He was unsure how to respond to her as he continued what he was doing. He placed a small spot of the goo on a tiny glass plate and slid it into place under the microscope, "I should be the one saying sorry," he said after a moment.

"For what?" Abby asked slightly confused.

"I barge in here looking to take the job of someone who was obviously a very important part of the team, unknowing how or why he is gone; not realizing what he meant to you, I tell you that I get his old locker," he explained.

Abby listened to what he had to say, and felt bad that she had caused him to feel that way, "Don't feel sorry, you didn't know."

"I'm not sorry that I didn't know," he said back looking up at her, "I'm sorry that he's gone." His hands, which were placed on either side of the microscope, clenched into fists. Abby wanted to retort, but he continued. "If he were still here then I wouldn't be, and none of this would have happened." Abby's heart felt saddened by the fact that he was blaming the fact that he got the job as the reason everyone hated him. "What happened, why did he go through the Anomaly and leave you in the state you're in?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly from the anger that was building inside of him. "How could he be so cold as to just leave someone so beautiful to fend for herself with a baby on the way?" he was nearly yelling by now. Abby knew he had been talking to other, less informed, members of the staff to get the picture he had of Connor.

She was slightly flattered that he thought her beautiful and cared that she was on her own, "He didn't willingly go through and Anomaly," she said in barely a whisper. "The Anomaly was over the side of a cliff… he fell into it and it closed after he went through," she closed her eyes and a fresh bout of tears gushed over down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I…I didn't know it was like that," he had moved around the table. He grabbed the hand she had resting on her stomach and held it loosely. Abby opened her eyes and turned her head to see him only inches from her face. The only thing she seemed to notice were his deep green eyes filled with regret of what he had said about the man she had loved.

The next twelve seconds happened without thought or realization. She leaned in and kissed him, Nolan was slightly shocked but didn't protest for the six seconds it lasted. Releasing from the kiss, she stared at him for three seconds as her cheeks turned red, then pulled her hand away and left in the next three.


	8. Adventure and Light Reading

**A/N: **Ok, I have realized that Conny has rarely had any time for her and have decided to write this chapter all for her and a little adventure she goes on.

Hope you enjoy.

Please R&R much appreciated ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters except for my original ones

Conny crawled around in the wreckage that was the upper level of the ruined A.R.C. building. She hadn't been allowed to explore it because of the "danger" her mother claimed lurked around every corner; she didn't care though, she needed a place to get away and since she couldn't go outside she explored inside. The small torch she carried only lit a tiny portion of space around her. Maneuvering her way around fallen ceiling beams and broken glass that scattered her path, she was unsure which part of the building she was in. Everything was layered in a thick blanket of dust which filled the air as she moved around the cramped space.

She walked till her path was blocked by a wall of rubble, "Dammit!" she cursed softly; she smiled slightly, thankful that her mother hadn't heard her use that language lest she be scolded for it. There was no way forward from what she could tell, but that didn't keep her from trying to find a whole she might be able to squeeze through. Her torch light scanned the rubble that was once walls and ceiling till it found an opening barely large enough for a dog to fit through, "I'm small enough," she told herself as she sized up the whole. Crouching on all fours and placing the torch in her mouth, she commenced to crawl through the narrow whole to the other side. Halfway through, her left foot sneaker had wedged its way into a tight spot and wouldn't budge. She pulled with all her might until her foot came clean out of the shoe, and she fell face first into a pile of dirt.

"Aaaaaah CHOO!" she sneezed, sending more dirt and dust into the air then there already was. Her foot ached slightly, shining her torch on it; she saw a dark liquid seeping from a small gash on its side, "Well that's just great." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and ripped it for a strand of fabric, and then she wrapped it around her foot tightly to keep the wound from getting worse than it was. When her foot was tended to, she grabbed the torch and scanned it around the room she had stumbled into: file cabinets, standing up and fallen over, lined the walls, the door was hidden behind a mountain of turned over cabinets, and a metal table with a turned over chair next to it sat in the center waiting to be used.

Curiosity got the better of her; she pulled herself up to standing position with the edge of the table and reached for the nearest filing cabinet. It took a few tugs to get the drawer to slide out, a loud screeching noise commenced as it rode along the old bent metal rails to full open position, she cringed till it stopped then sighed in relief.

The files were labeled by date and time, she pulled out the first one with a date nearly unreadable because of its age, probably the first ever brought into the room, she thought. The papers inside were in report form, like she had seen her mum and dad fill out several times after an Anomaly had been studied and closed. She realized it was the Anomaly archive room. She got excited, just her luck for her to stumble into the room with the whole history of the A.R.C. who knows what she would find. Placing the first file on the table, she closed her eyes, reached into the drawer, and pulled out a random file.

The date on it was from fifteen years ago, she flipped it open and her eyes grew large as she realized this was the file of the day the stranger her mother was caring for, Connor Temple, disappeared. Her heart sped up as she read the details of that day from different perspectives such as Danny Quinn, whose she had barely skimmed, and… a smile spread across her face… Captain Becker. His told how he had shot too late at the bird attacking Connor, and how Abby, her mother, had slapped him then fallen on the ground and cried; it then told how he had leaned down and comforted her.

She was in awe that her mother could have done something like that to Becker, the man she thought of as an older brother; she was curious why her mother cared about this man so much more than the others did… and where was her father? Had he not started working at the A.R.C. yet?

Her mother's report of that day had been blacked out with several lined of a large black sharpie. She groaned at the fact she would never know her mother's perspective on the days events, but she had no choice so she flipped the page. Pictures of Connor Temple were paper clipped to a small profile: Hair color, eye color, height, weight, hobbies, role in the field; everything that uninterested her until she reached the part about Relationships, that section had been blacked out just like her mother's report.

She was curious now as to who would defile a file in the archive. She flipped the next page and her eyes lit up, a page from four and a half months later had been placed at the back of the folder; it was a report on the discovery of another Anomaly that had opened on the same day at almost exactly the same time near the same spot as the one Connor Temple fell through. The report explained that the second Anomaly had not been detected because of the frequency it shared with the first one, they were nearly identical, and stayed open the same amount of time through a span of forty five minutes. She scanned the rest read who had written out the report… her father.

She jumped out of the chair and immediately regretted it; slight pain ran up her leg from the small spot on her foot. Her eyes were wide as she grabbed her foot and began jumping around slightly mouthing "OW" for a few moments, causing the metal table to grate loudly across the floor, to ease the pain. When most of it had passed, she placed the file under her arm and, making sure there was nothing to injure her further, crawled back through the small whole with difficulty, put her shoe back on, and hobbled her way back to the underground level she called home.

**A/N: **Ok, so what did you think? I hope it shows you more of who she is.

Anyway, I will not be posting every day now, Fall break is over and I won't have as much time to type. I will try to get the next chapter or more up before the weekend ^^


	9. Marshmallow Cookies

**A/N:** Ok, it's been four and a half months… and just so you know… It's CHRISTMAS! At least in Abby's time. I'm going to go ahead and say that Abby and Nolan have been spending a lot of time together but are not yet dating. Hope you like.

Please R&R much appreciated ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters except for the characters I created.

…..

Abby sipped her cup of hot coco as she lounged on the sofa of her flat. It was her first day off in several weeks and she planned to enjoy it thoroughly. There was a knock at the door, "Who's that then?" she asked Rex as he landed on the back of the sofa. Sitting down her coco, she crawled off the couch with slight difficulty and went to answer the door. As the door opened, she regretted it, a blast of crisp December air hit her like with the force of a hurricane; Nolan stood outside the door wrapped tightly in warm clothing dragging a large tree behind him. She looked at him oddly.

"Do you mind if I come in? I'm freezing my arse off out here," he pleaded slightly as he shuffled his feet. Abby nodded and quickly moved aside for him to enter dragging the tree behind him.

"What's all this about?" she asked grabbing a blanket and wrapping her barely covered self for warmth.

Nolan shook the cold off and began removing his layers of warmth, "Last time I was here I noticed you hadn't put up a Christmas tree yet," he explained with a smug smile toward her. "Thought you could use one."

Abby hugged the blanked around her as she walked to the sofa and sat down on her feet to warm them up. She didn't answer him, her thoughts jumped to the previous year when Connor had trudged through the same door dragging a pine tree to be decorated.

Nolan noticing became concerned, "What's that matter?" he asked leaving the tree where it lay and joined her on the couch; he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

She looked up at him and pursed her lips, he knew she was remembering Connor; she always pursed her lips when she remembered him, that and her eyes were watering slightly. "I'm sorry," she said looking at the floor.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Nolan asked feeling slightly hurt that he wasn't the one dominating her thoughts or feelings. Again she looked up at him, tears trailed down her face.

"He's the one that always brought the tree," she said turning to look at the tree Rex was currently inspecting, Sid and Nancy trotted into the room and also began to inspect the green intruder to their home. "It's hard not to miss him," she opened the blanket enough to reveal her bare stomach, which was about the size of a melon after four and a half months, and placed her hand on it warmly.

"I can take it back," he offered.

"No, I like it… thank you," she said wiping her tears and smiling. Nolan smiled back, placing his hand over hers on her stomach; he kissed her on the forehead softly.

"Where do you want it?" he asked scanning the room for an open space.

"How 'bout there by the window," she pointed behind them at a tall, arched window with a nice view of the street below. He twisted around to see where she was talking about.

"You can't see it from here without breaking your neck," he said jokingly. "How about over by the stairs," he pointed.

"I think it would look great there," she agreed.

Over the next hour and a half she watched Nolan set up the tree in the stand, trim it, and clean up the clippings from the wooden floor. Abby retrieved the lights and decorations from the back of her closet; she then went to the kitchen to make a batch of her famous marshmallow cookies… They were Connor's favorite, only because this was the only time of year she made them.

Nolan, meanwhile, was having trouble untangling the long stream of lights to go around the tree. Abby walked around the corner to see him wrapped in them as Sid and Nancy tugged on either end, Rex perched on the coffee table watching with delight. She smiled and watched for a moment before approaching with a hot plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"You do know those are supposed to go on the tree," she giggled placing the snack on the coffee table next to Rex. As she watched the mayhem happening, she felt happy; for the first time in a long time, she truly felt happy.

Suddenly she felt something push on her stomach, "Oh!" she said surprised.

The rompage ceased and Nolan looked concerned, "What is it? What happened?"

Abby's face had a huge smile on it, "I think the baby… just kicked," she said excitedly. Nolan's face lit up, "Here feel," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I felt it!" he said maneuvering himself to sit cross-legged in front of her. Sid and Nancy had resorted to rolling around on the floor, during their wrestling they hit the tree causing it to fall over with a crash. Nolan jumped up startled by the noise, Abby jumped where she sat; they both began laughing as the two Diictodons stood aside staring at what they had just done.

Through the rest of the night, Nolan re-set the tree and finally untangled the lights enough to wrap them around it. Abby helped put the decorations on, and Sid, Nancy, and Rex watched with excitement. When everything was decorated, they curled up on the couch and marveled at their work. "It's one of the most beautiful trees I've ever had," she said with a big smile and a kiss on his cheek.


	10. Pictures and a Way Home

**A/N: **This chapter is directly after Conny leaves the archives in ch.8 which was, I forgot to mention, directly after ch.6, so all the Connor chapters run together while the Abby chapters jump different intervals in time leading to the future.

Pleas R&R much appreciated ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or any of the characters except for Conny and Nolan

….

After her talk with Conny, Abby rejoined Connor by the fire, "Connor… I need to tell you something," she said softly. Conner looked at her wondering if something was wrong, this future Abby didn't let her feelings show like the one he knew in his time. She helped him stand with slight difficulty, and walked him back down the hall they had exited from.

Connor assumed they were heading back to the room he had spent most of his healing time in, but she pulled him left down a hidden opening he hadn't seen on their way out of the hall earlier. There were no flickering lights or lit lamps; in fact, it was completely dark, "Umm Abby, where are we going?" he asked unsure of what to expect.

"Just don't let go of my hand and we'll be there before you know you've blinked," she said moving forever onward. They walked in silence until a light could be seen several feet ahead of them, as they stepped into it Abby spoke, "This is my room." The room was fairly large, with what looked to be a well built fire pit in the far corner; several cushions were scattered around the floor, and a thick foam mattress was placed across from the fire pit covered in a mess of rags he assumed were blankets. There was a medium sized dresser next to the door with several small trinkets and bits of faded jewelry placed on the top; a large round mirror was attached to it by two wooden polls sticking up on either side.

She motioned for him to sit down on the mattress as she opened the bottom drawer and retrieved what looked to Connor like a thick binder. Sitting down next to him, she wiped a hand over the binder; he noticed she did it with so much care he imagined it crumbling when she moved to open it. "These are the pictures of Conny growing up," she said opening the cover to reveal a very tiny baby Conny being held by a very happy young Abby. "This was her very first picture," she said, a smile crept across her face. "This," she said turning the page, "was the day she took her first step." The baby Conny had a full, thick head of brown hair; her smile revealed the two dimples on either cheek which would make any one melt with happiness.

Connor was confused as to why she was showing him these pictures; Conny didn't even like him, he doubted she would approve of him looking at her baby pictures. She skipped several pages and opened to an older picture of Conny, she had long brown hair put up in a pony tail; she wore a black hoodie and fingerless gloves, a pair of dark blue Capri's stopped right where a pair of black knee high boots started; she was leaning against a fence that looked to be on a farm, and Anomaly was opened behind her, coming out of it was what looked to be a large regal peacock with it's tail fanned out behind it. "She was thirteen here, her first time to go to an Anomaly site," Abby explained.

Connor was horrified, how had she been so stupid as to bring a child to an Anomaly? She saw the look on his face, "It's ok, I only let her go after we were sure there was no danger, and I didn't let her get any closer than that fence." Her explanation helped him calm down some.

"Why are you showing these to me?" he asked, the question had been biting at him since the first picture.

Abby became silent for a moment then gently grabbed his hand from his lap and looked him in the eyes. "I'm showing you because you need to see what she looked like when she was younger, how similar she is to her father." She held his gaze, not letting him turn away.

"I haven't even met her father, how am I supposed to see the similarity?" he asked, confusion taking over. She tilted the picture for him to see better, "I see she looks like you," he said getting frustrated at the moment.

"YOU! Connor, she looks like you!" Abby raised her voice in agitation. "Her brown hair, her dimples, her button nose, even her smart attitude; everything she got from you," she pointed to the picture as she spoke.

He stared at the picture in disbelief, then glanced up at the mirror at his reflection, his brown hair was a mess, his dimples were imprinted into his cheeks, and his button nose had a spot of dirt on the end. "I don't believe you," he said turning so he could look her in the eyes like she had done him. "I had fallen through the Anomaly, there was no way you could have gotten…" his voice faded as he remembered the night they had spent together. She nodded at his realization; he glanced at the pictures, "I missed it, her first breath, step, birthday… even her first Anomaly," his hands became clammy and he felt as if he were going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

….

Conny stumbled over her hurt foot as she scrambled to find her mother, no one she had talked to seemed to know where she was. She came to the conclusion that she was hiding in her room, quickly she limped past the plastic drape and turned down the dark hallway. As she emerged into the room she was shocked to find Connor sitting with her mother on the bed with the binder of her baby pictures in it. "What's going on?" she asked, forgetting her mission.

Abby looked up and frowned, "Where have you been?" she asked sternly. "And why are you covered head to toe in dust?" She stood to confront her daughter.

"I think the real question here is, why is this man in your room?" she asked bluntly. She noticed Connor staring at her as if he'd just seen a ghost, he seemed to be studying her and it was freaking her out.

"Don't talk that way to me young lady," Abby retorted crossly. She noticed Conny was putting all her weight on her right foot, she looked down to see a slightly bloody shoe, "What the devil happened to your foot?" She crossed her arms, "Conny Marie Grace, where have you been?"

Seeming to suddenly forget about Connor, she looked at the ground ashamed, "I was exploring the next floor up," she barely made a sound as she spoke, but Abby understood.

Uncrossing her arms, Abby exploded, "I have told you many times _never_ to go up there! But do you listen? No, you refuse to obey me!" she yelled getting angrier as the seconds passed. "How have I failed as a mother? Please tell me so I can be better," she was right in Conny's fear filled face.

Connor stood, with less difficulty than before, "Abby, calm down," he placed his hands on either of her upper arms in a soothing way. "I'm sure she's sorry she did it," he looked at Conny for help in calming the rage that was building in the blond.

"I'm not sorry," she said briskly. Connor's eyes grew big in a way that said "WHY?" to her. "I'm not sorry because I found something that could be very important in the archive room," she held up the manila folder with the events of the day fifteen years ago logged in it. Abby looked ready to rip her to shreds, Connor knew she would if he let her go.

"What's it about?" he asked.

Conny backed away a couple of steps and opened the folder, "It's about the day you fell through the Anomaly," she said glancing up from the papers to see his and her mother's reactions.

Abby became very still, Connor could feel her muscles become tense, "Have you read the whole thing?" she asked flatly.

"Yeah, I feel like I was there… How could you slap Becker?" she asked keeping an eye on her mother. "I read his and Danny's, but yours was blacked out by a sharpie," she continued.

Abby looked up, her brow was furrowed, "What?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"You didn't know?" she looked suspiciously at her mother, then handed her the paper with the blacked out report on it.

Abby looked it over, "I didn't do that," she said… "What else is in the folder?" she asked curious. She had never been to the archive room and was now curious as to everything that had been recorded for that day.

"Nothing much, just a profile of him," she pointed at Connor, "which also has a blacked out section, she handed the paper to her mother. The two studied it for a moment then handed it back to her. There's also something that was added four months after the initial sighting," she said flipping to the last page. "It says that a second Anomaly had been detected on the same day as the one he fell through, the only reason it didn't show up on the Anomaly detector is because it was masked by the one that did show up. Apparently its frequency matched the others to near perfection and they showed up and disappeared at the exact same time." She read from the paper, "It was signed by dad," she showed the signature to Abby and Connor.

They stood in silence for a moment, after a while Conny spoke back up, "I think it means that there's either an Anomaly opened here at the same time as the one he fell out of or, since the frequencies are different, could appear at any time in the near future. In which case he needs to go through it when it does appear," she finished.

Abby and Connor looked at each other, one in hope of getting back to his own time, the other in fear of losing the one she loved once again.

…..

**A/N: **Ok, I seem to have gotten carried away with this chapter but who cares, it carries the story forward and reveals a way for Connor to return home. It's not gonna be so easy though, the Anomaly still has a while to appear.

I really hope you liked this chapter ^^


	11. Blackout

**A/N: **It has been a while, and I'm soo sorry that you had to wait for this chapter. Since the 4th series of Primeval started I have been motivated to continue this while I wait for series 5 to start this fall. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show, the actors, or the awesome creatures. I DO own Conny and Nolan.

….

Nolan knocked on the door frame of Lester's office. Lester looked up from his computer and took in a breath, he always did that whenever he was disturbed, "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"I was messing with the Anomaly detector and found that a record of every Anomaly detected is made in a save folder," Nolan explained stepping into the room.

Lester shook his head, "So…" he said. "This affects me how?" he asked, the tone in his voice showed no concern.

"Well, I was looking through them and found something we might have missed," Nolan said.

"How do you mean?" Lester asked his brow furrowing.

Nolan stepped forward to show him the paper he printed out. "It's of the day that… that Connor disappeared," he said. "According to the detector… there were two Anomalies that day." He pointed at the map on the paper with the location of both Anomalies.

"That's impossible, the detector only showed one," Lester said looking at the map.

"Apparently their frequencies nearly matched perfectly, but that one showed up because it was slightly stronger," Nolan explained.

Lester looked concerned, he pushed a button on his desk intercom, "Amanda, search the internet for any sign of creature attacks or strange deaths in the past four months," he said, worry in his voice. Looking at Nolan he reached into a drawer in his desk, pulled out what looked like a form, and handed it to Nolan, "Fill this out, go to the archive room, and put it in the folder of that day." He gave a look that told Nolan to leave and not speak a word to anyone till he decided to.

Taking the form, Nolan went to the hall. He had no idea where the archive room was, or where to start looking for it. After several minutes of asking and getting lost, he found it on the next floor up.

The room was large and square every wall was curtained by filing cabinets and a metal table in the center with a metal chair. It took him a few moments before he located the cabinet with the correct file in it. He pulled the folder and began examining it. It held the statements of all the workers that had been there and witnessed what happened. He skimmed Danny's and snickered when he read that Abby had slapped Becker.

Abby's report caught his attention. What she had written wasn't professional at all; it was all her emotion and feeling that she had felt when Connor had fallen through the Anomaly. He became jealous as he read; her words spoke of him as if she had lost part of herself. One part in the middle said "A part of my soul has been ripped out and I have been left in a pile of despair. I loved him with all my heart and I will never love anyone the same for as long as I live."

He stopped reading at that point, leaving the folder on the table and left only to return a moment later with a large sharpie in his hand. He sat down and began blacking out every word and sentence that showed how much she loved Connor.

He felt anger toward Connor and the way Abby wrote about him. He felt now that he could never have the same affection from her as he did.

Putting the top on the sharpie he turned to the back of the folder where he found Connor's profile, "_I don't see what all the hype was about?" _he said to himself as he looked at the photo of a man with short brown hair and dimples. What he read of Connor's profile was normal until he got to Relationship status… the word "Single" was scratched out with pen and replaced with "In a relationship with Abby Maitland" He opened the sharpie and marked through it until there was nothing but a large black space in its place.

He inserted his form in the back and returned the folder to the cabinet from which it came.

….

Becker made his way down the corridor; he had just finished in the shooting room and was planning on having a long lunch. Up ahead he noticed Nolan exiting the archive room, he noted that he looked a little upset and tight. He still didn't like the guy much but he was curious as to what was wrong. He nodded his head in a greeting manner, "Why were you in there?" he asked motioning to the door that had just closed.

Nolan looked surprised to see him, "Oh, I was uh… Lester told me to put a file up for him," he said trying to calm himself down.

Becker raised his eyebrows then smiled and nodded. "I was just headed to lunch, wanna join me?" he asked. Nolan nodded and they both headed down the hall.

They walked in silence for a moment then Becker spoke up, "Listen," he said. "I don't want you to think I don't like you."

"What gave you that idea?" Nolan asked nodding to a passing employee.

"Well… I haven't made it easy for you to work here..." Becker said. "I just wanted to let you know I think you're ok." He pressed the down button for the elevator.

He looked at Becker and smiled, "Thanks man," he said. The elevator opened and they stepped in, Nolan pressed the ground floor button.

"Oh," Becker spoke, "And I've noticed that you seem to have a thing for Abby," he raised an eyebrow. Nolan's heart sped up slightly; he thought he had been discrete about it. Becker knew by is silence that he was right. "It's ok, I just wanted to tell you I think you should go for it, but only if you're sure she's ready for it," he said as the doors opened and he stepped out.

Nolan let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he followed Becker out.

**A/N: **Again I am soo sorry for taking soo long. Please enjoy.


End file.
